Safety-critical systems require high reliability. Charge deposited by ions, either as the result of cosmic radiation, or from the unavoidable background contamination present in the materials used for construction of the integrated circuit, may corrupt values stored in memory. There is a general need to mitigate such “soft errors” in safety-critical systems.
One or more embodiments may address one or more of the above issues.